For The Long Haul
by The gangsta of love
Summary: A series of one shots exploring the relationship between Goku and Chi chi during GT. Eww! Hey get that look off your face and check the rating, there will be none of that here! I know he was a kid!
1. Are you kidding me!

**Hey first DBZ fic here so go easy on me. I've always loved the series but I've only recently really gotten back into it.**

**I've decided to make this a multitude of one shots dedicated to the relationship between Chi chi and Goku after he was shrunk down to a kid again in GT. Hey wipe that look off your face, I know he's just a kid and there will be none of that here. Its rated K+ for God's sake, get your mind out of the gutter, jeez!**

**Well without further adieu, I don't own any of the Dragon Ball series, so let's get on with it.**

I ran to the bathroom with the most excited look on my face and I didn't care who knew it. I was never one to hide how I felt about anythingbefore and there's no reason to start now!

Only a few moments ago, my eldest son had just given me the most fantastic news! While out playing with some friend from her school, my little granddaughter had actually run into Goku!

Goodness I haven't seen him in much too long! About eight years ago he up and decided to move out so he could focus all his time training a new student he picked out. He said he would come to visit from time to time and he did at first but after a while his visits just became fewer and farther between and about a few years ago he stopped coming by all together, without any warning or anything.

It irks me to say the least how much he could do this to me. He's always preaching about how important family is but he's the one who's always running out on us. Whether it's because he's out on some crazy adventure trying to save the world or that's he's been dead for a year or two, there's always an excuse!

I should be madder at him, but every time he comes home I always go way too easy on him. I just yell at him until I'm hoarse or threaten to starve him, or refuse to let him in the house, but he never learns. In fact I seriously doubt this is going to be the last time he does this too. I'll bet it's something I'll have to deal with for as long as I live.

Some women would have walked out on a guy like that a long time ago, but there's just no helping a girl like me. I'm much too devoted for my own good. People will mock and look down at me for allowing myself to get pushed aside by his dreams and goals, especially in this day and age, but if there's one thing I've learned from this entire ordeal of being married to that man. It's this:

He doesn't have to love me as much as I love him to make me happy. He makes plenty enough room in his heart for me, he hasn't ever looked at any other woman and chose me with all my good and bad qualities and that's enough for me. I wish that all of those naysayers would one day find the love that I have found so that they can understand. I'm with my one true love and there's nobody else I'd rather be married to.

I remember after the second time he died and we all thought we'd never see him alive again I didn't even think about going out with another man until at least two and a half years later and even then I went out on maybe two or three coffee or lunch dates before I gave up on that. I just couldn't go through with it. I barely remember those dates and I certainly don't remember mush about the guy. He was nothing special. All I can recall is how guilty I felt and how wrong it all seemed. I just couldn't face my two boys like that; they look too much like their father. It was too awful thinking about Goku watching over me and thinking he was seeing this. I never told anybody about that, not even my family, although I think if Goku knew he wouldn't care too much. That's just the way he is. Why worry about something that happened years ago that didn't even mean anything. In fact unless it was an actual life or death situation he never fretted over anything. It was so cute of him.

And now here I am standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to do my make up. According to my son, he'll be here very soon and I want to be looking my best for the first time he has seen me in a few years. He's not one to care about how I look. The man has seen me when I've been sick, when I've been fat with pregnancy, through the worst times and best times and He's never treated me any different, but I care.

From what I've seen, Sayians take longer to age than humans. The last time I laid eyes on him he looked to be in his mid-thirties, possibly forty, but that would seriously be pushing it, and he's the same age as me, 55. Although I suppose I've aged well myself. I've barely gained any weight at all over the years and you won't find a gray hair on me, but still it seems like every time I look in the mirror the first thing I notice is my crows feet and my old laugh lines on my face. Goku may not care but I feel self-conscious about it. People are going to look at us together and think I'm a cougar. How embarrassing.

But deep down, I won't care as long as I'm with him. So when He walks through that door, I'm gonna give him an earful of what I think of his latest adventure until he puts his hands up and gives me that usual look of surrender, like a puppy who's just been disciplined because he went on the rug. Then He'll carefully choose his words as to try and apologize to me and he'll say my name in that way he does.

I don't know what it is about that but when he says my name apart of me melts inside and my anger slowly begins to wane. I remember that he never does anything with the intent to make me feel bad, and he always does what I tell him to, like when I asked him to go get a drivers license, or get a job, or to come home safely after a tough battle… Okay sometimes it takes him a few years to actually fulfill some of these promises, but he eventually does and he has never raised his voice to me or done anything to hurt me… physically… On purpose.

Then I tell him I forgive him and go to start dinner. It's the same thing every time and I'm okay with that. It's just what an old woman like me needs, peaceful contentment. I'm in it for the long haul and despite all of his crazy antics, nothing is going to change my mind.

Suddenly I hear the door open and Pan's voice fill the house. He's home! I practically squeal with glee. I run from the bathroom to meet with him, in spite of my daughter- in laws, protests. Something about him not exactly being himself, but I don't care there's nothing that could bring me down from this emotional high. Tonight I am going to love him and welcome him home the way a good wife should and there's nothing that will stop me.

I burst to the living room where he is and I find myself stopped dead in my tracks. I can't really being seeing what I'm seeing. Standing there in the middle of the room is what looks like my husband the day I met him. Literally the day I met him, when we were both too young to reach the counter. It was a seven year old version of my man.

No this is a trick! This can't be right. I'm just standing there in the doorway unable to move or say anything out of shock with my mouth hanging wide open, but when he looks at me in the sheepish way and says my name in the way that usually makes me melt,

"Heh, heh, Hi Chi chi…"

I know it is all too real and suddenly I'm reminded of why I'm usually mad when he comes home from these strange excursions of his. Time for the yelling.

"OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

**Ha ha. I love a good Goku Chi chi story if done right.**

**Some say that they were never really in love because of the circumstances of their engagement, but that's not the way I view it.**

**They just give out an older couple vibe you know? When you're young and in love, there's passion and you just can't stop thinking about the other person and there's romance and you dread the thought of getting into a rut, but an older couple is different. They're not exactly 'in love' anymore but they still love each other. They're just at the point where they don't have to try to impress each other so much and they say what they want to each other, and even when times are tough they still can't picture leaving each other. **

**I know there are exceptions to this but the older you are the less likely you are to break up.**

**And I seriously think that that is what Chi chi and Goku have and I am using these one shots to explore that, especially during GT because Goku's age degression really did change the relationship if you ask me.**


	2. Grocery Shopping While Hungry

**Hey people, I don't own any of the dragon ball series, but I Hope you enjoy this.**

**Oh by the way I messed up on the previous chapter. I put down that Chi chi and Goku were 54, but I re-did the math and they are actually about 53. **

**Here's how I see it, At the beginning of dragon ball, at the first world martial arts tournament, Goku said he was 12, each tournament occurs every 3 years so the next one he was 15 and the one after that where he married Chi chi, he was 18. DBZ starts 5 years after that so he would be 23, then a year preparing for Vegeta and Nappa would leave him 24. After the Freeza saga it took him nearly 2 years to get home and another 3 years training for the androids, so that makes him 29. The next big time skip was 7 years: he's now 36. Then 10 years after that when we first see Pan he was 46. I think he spent 8 years training Uub, making him 52 and I add on 1 more year for those few months in between when he was fighting cell and Freeza and such, but those are all the time skips that I can remember. **

**If anyone wants to correct me on this go ahead, but for me I'd rather get on with this chapter.**

Chi chi pushed her almost full shopping cart down the long grocery store aisle. One would think that now that both of her children were now fully grown and no longer living with in her house that she shouldn't have to shop for so much food anymore, but now that her husband had to grow up all over again himself, she wanted to make darn sure that he would get the amount of food that a growing boy needed, not that he would eat any less anyway. He always ate like a herd of pigs rolled up into one.

She didn't mind so much. She actually loved cooking. It put a smile on her face to see her family eat up and praise her hard worked meals.

This shopping trip was different however. For the first time ever, her husband had actually tagged along. It was quite a surprise to her. Usually she had to drag him along on one of her shopping trips, but this time he actually took a break from training and volunteered himself.

At first she thought it was a nice gesture that he wanted to help, but once they arrived at the grocery store she remembered that this was the first time they had ever gone grocery shopping together before and in retrospect bringing her husband to a store that sells food was not the best idea.

She sighed in annoying frustration. He had run off again. Why did this store have to be so big? This was so much more of a hassle then she originally intended it to be. They had only been here for an hour and the entire time they had been there, he had just been running around sampling food that wasn't suppose to be sampled, putting an over excessive amount of things in the cart that they didn't need, or running off out of her line of sight to cause trouble.

She was getting much too old to be chasing around overly energetic kids and it was only more aggravating that this kid in particular was her husband for almost 35 years. (Once again do the math.)

She shouldn't have to be dealing with this. She just wanted to find him and finish up so she could go home and get dinner ready, and she really wanted to find him before she heard the sound of shelves falling over from across the store and the words "Oops sorry about that" in her husbands kiddish voice. It was only a matter of time before she heard that, she could feel it.

As she turned the corner, a thought occurred to her. In a store filled with different types of food, she could guess where Goku would choose to be first. She took a good hold of her heavy cart and pushed it in the direction of the deli. "Meat lover." She muttered to herself.

It took her a little bit to get there. The cart was pretty heavy with food. In all her years of being a mother and house wife, she may not have trained like her boys did, but taking care of them and doing things like pushing around big shopping carts was plenty of exercise for her. And knowing Goku and the way he was, she would be lucky if all of it would last a few days.

Finally she had made it to the deli, where just like she had guessed her husband was. He stood there with such a goofy grin on his face as if he didn't have a care in the world. In his hands were an extremely long tuna that he must have picked up out of the frozen fish aisle. It wasn't nearly as large as the fish that he would catch at the lake near their house, but it was so long that both ends of it were practically being dragged across the floor with Goku's small arms wrapped around it's middle section.

He noticed his wife and gave her a smile. "Hey Chi chi, can we get this one?" He asked innocently.

Her eyebrows creased together as she answered him. "Now why in the world would you want to get that when you could get one at least three times as big back home?"

He just answered her as if the question was obvious. Well I think it would make a good snack. I'm hungry."

"Well you see now that's a problem. You should never go to a grocery store hungry you'll end up…" She paused and looked down her husband. She remembered why she was so very aggravated by him the moment. He looked ridiculous and this was just nonsense.

"Spending a butt load of money on a big fish you don't need. Give me that!" She took back the tuna and placed it back where all of the other fish were.

"Well what about that?" She heard Goku ask.

She turned around and was mortified to find her tiny husband climbing over the deli counter and going for a large dead pig that sat in the window. She quickly made a grab for him and pulled him away from the hunk of meat before he could sink his teeth into it.

She put him on the ground in front of her and yelled, "Goku if you don't stop going after every piece of food in this store and just learn to stand still and behave I am going to put you in the cart and push you around as if you were a three year old!

She pointed to the small seat in the shopping cart where a small child could sit. Then she noticed something. Everyone around her was staring and backing away from her as if she was a crazy person about to attack them. What were their problems? It wasn't as though she was yelling all that loudly, her throat didn't even hurt.

Goku put his hands up in surrender. "Don't do that. I don't want to sit in the little kid's seat. I'll be good."

"Arg! Goku why did you even want to come shopping with me anyway? This is not a restaurant! We can't eat the food here!" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to spend time with you today. We don't do that very often. I thought I could use a break from training and I just thought you and me could spend some time together jus the two of us." He stated simply.

Goku didn't mean to make that sound so sweet. Like usual he just said what he was thinking, but to Chi chi that actually sounded really sweet. She looked down at his sweet young face. He just gave her the most innocent little stare and just like that her anger began to melt away. He was right. They didn't much time alone together. She shouldn't be spending this time yelling.

She let out a sigh. "Alright, Goku. We're almost done here. Just go to the dairy section and get me a gallon of 1% milk. I'm going to need that if I'm going to make stew tonight."

He smiled at the thought of dinner. "Oh Boy!" He exclaimed as he excitedly ran in the direction to the dairy Aisle.

His smile made Chi chi smile too. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she froze in her tracks as she heard her worst fear came true from a few aisles down.

CRASH. "Oops, sorry about that."

She angrily marched into the direction of the dairy aisle where she found her husband standing over an enormous mess of a fallen over shelf of food.

He turned to her and opened his mouth to provide and explanation when she cut him off.

"That's it you get in the cart! You want to act like a little hooligan your going to be treated like one!"

She grabbed him and tried to force her tiny husband into the child's seat of the shopping cart. He struggled and failed about the whole time, saying "No Chi chi! No!" But after a minute of struggling against his wife, the battle was over and he was left sitting in the child's seat of the shopping cart and a childproof seat belt across his waist to strap him in.

As Chi chi pushed the cart with the large amounts of food and her husband in it down to the check out counter, poor Goku was left to sit sulking over being treated like such a child by his own wife.

It wasn't as if he couldn't get out of the child proof seat if he wanted to, he just didn't want to make his wife any more mad than she already was.

**Ha ha, yeah sure, Goku. You just keep telling yourself that.**

**Please review.**


	3. Musings and misunderstandings

**Do I have anything that needs to be said… Nope I'm good.**

**I don't own any DBZ series. Please read and review. **

Goku sat shotgun in his wife's Volvo with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling for no particular reason other than that he was bored. He wasn't exactly a big fan of cars.

They were all right, but it was hard to see how some people got all worked up over them. One of his old teachers King Kai would obsess about them, especially the shiny ones. It was weird. Then again Goku couldn't remember having a martial arts teacher that wasn't a little weird.

Chi chi once made him get a drivers license years back. She said it was embarrassing to have a husband who couldn't drive. To him driving wasn't all that special. The only benefits he could think of that came with driving a car was that it made his wife happy and there was cargo space so you didn't have to carry stuff, like the groceries they were currently hauling.

He guessed that's why Chi chi liked to drive. It was convenient for her because it's a long way to walk into town and she couldn't fly down there to get all of her errands done.

To be honest he was a little jealous that she was the one driving. If you must be in the car you might as well be the one to drive it, that's the way he viewed it. When he sat in the passenger seat, that's when he noticed how truly slow this machine went. That was dull, and when he focused on his driving he'd hardly noticed it. Also it was a little uncomfortable to be stuck in this little metal moving box, buckled up so he couldn't move about. It would make him fidget in his seat. He was just so used to flying to getting from one place to another, it felt a little claustrophobic to be like this. Even when he was on a space ship, he was free to get up from his seat and move about.

But unfortunately for him, it just couldn't be helped. He looked down at his feet. They were now too short to reach the pedals. In fact they barely dangled over the edge of the seat. It would be a while before he was big enough to drive again and Chi chi said that when it happened his license would most likely be expired, which would mean he'd have to take that driving test all over again.

He internally cringed at the thought. The first time he tried to take that test the driving instructor told him he was the worst driver ever. It took him so many tries to get it just right and even then he just barely passed. It was a hard test.

The only reason he even got his license in the first place was because Chi chi asked him to. He agreed to do it, underestimating how hard the truly test was, but looking back at it he would do it again if she asks him to when he gets bigger. He just wanted to make things good for her, and whenever she asked him to do a simple thing he'd even put his training on hold to get it done for her. In all the years that they had been married the only thing he had ever failed to do that she had asked was get a job.

He told her he'd get one if that's what made her happy but the last time he said that to her she just rolled her eyes and looked annoyed as she muttered, "Tsk. I doubt you could find one now without breaking child labor laws."

He didn't know what that meant but it got him out of having to look for work so he could have more time to have fun and train.

As they slowed to a red light, Chi chi took a quick glance at her tiny husband sitting beside her. He was being awfully quiet.

"What?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile at him.

"What?" was his only reply as he was taken out of his train of thought.

"You were staring at me." She said.

"Oh, was I? Well I was just thinking." He told her.

The light changed back to green and she huffed as she pulled forward. "Oh really, that's a first. You? In deep thought? You're such a strange one."

'He was the strange one?', he thought. Chi chi was by far the strangest person he had ever come to know. Even today there were still few things he could predict about her. She was the kind of person to be quiet one minute and yelling over practically nothing the next. She could have a dreamy look on her face and start preaching about any little subject like it was poetry to her, and just like that pull herself out of it just go on about something else entirely.

Goku had long gave up on trying to understand her completely, and he was fairly sure that she had given up doing that with him, at least he thought so. There was no way to tell.

He had heard that at some point when you and your spouse have been together long enough, you'll know each other inside and out and be able to predict their daily routine. Well he and his wife had been married for over three decades and they had yet to achieve such a status.

Sure he could imagine how she would react to certain situations but he could never tell when a mood swing, or a fainting spell, or any little overreaction that she tended to have would come.

But when he really got down to it he really liked it that way. She knew how to keep him on his toes. Life married to Chi chi was a battlefield and boy did he like battles. She was fun, always full of energy and surprises around every corner. There were times when she could really give him a scare, but the truth was he hoped that she would never change and that he would always be able to depend on her unpredictability.

He was snapped out of his thoughts once again but this time it was because of the sound of blaring sirens. From the rear view mirror one could make out the red flashing lights of a police car as it tried to flag the Volvo down.

"Oh goodness, I wonder what they could want. I wasn't speeding was I?" Chi chi asked as she slowly pulled her car over to the curb.

How could this car be considered too fast? It felt like a big metal snail to him. "Maybe you were going too slow?" Goku suggested.

The police officer got out of the car and tapped on Chi chi's window to get her to roll it down to talk.

The 53 year old house wife did just that to reveal a middle aged police woman with dark sun glasses and red hair tied up in a plain pony tail. She gave Chi chi a stern look.

"Um may I help you officer…" She glanced down at the cop's badge for her name. "Laney?"

"Relax maim, yer not n' trouble. " Laney replied in a gruff accented voice. "I'm just here t' give you a warning, children under th' age of eight shouldn't sit shot gun. If there's n' accident th' air bag could kill the lil tyke. Yer grandson needs to be in' th' back sit with th' proper child seat belts."

Goku could practically feel Chi chi's embarrassment. Her face went red and she let out a frustrated groan. He knew how much his poor wife hated to be called his grandmother. It reminded her of the now very visible age deference between the two of them. It wasn't his fault Sayians age slower, but with being turned back into a child it was much worse for her.

It didn't look like she was going to say anything to the lady cop so he thought he should stick up for her and correct the woman.

"Excuse me." Goku said getting the cop's attention. "She's actually not my grandmother. We're married. She's really my wife."

He didn't notice how his wife tensed up as he revealed all that to the police officer and how the officer was now giving Chi chi a suspicious glare, so he just kept right on explaining.

"You see there was this magic dragon that made me all tiny, and so I flew home where Chi chi-"

"GOKU!" Chi chi screeched cutting off her husband. "Uh sweetie why don't you just get in the back seat like the nice police lady told you to?"

Goku raised his eyebrow at the odd tone of voice she was using. It sounded as if she was nervous. Was she getting sick or something?

"What's a matter Chi chi? You sound kind of strange. Maybe when we get home before you make dinner you should take a nice hot bath. That usually makes you feel better. Maybe I'll even come in with you and-"

"Just get in the back!"- She cut him off again.

Now she sounded angry. Not wanting set her off any worse, he shut up and complied.

The officer gave Goku a long, suspicious glance as sweat began to pour off of Chi chi's fore head, knowing full well how bad things would go if this cop decided to assume the worst of what Goku had just told her.

Finally the awkward silence was broken when officer Laney burst out into laughter. The kid seemed pretty normal to her other than an overactive imagination. This was probably just a funny misunderstanding, she assumed.

"Ha ha. You know what kid, you remind me a lot o me, when I was a boy yer age." She said. Earning an odd look from both Chi chi and Goku.

"You've got a good boy there, maim. Just make sure you get him a good car seat t' keep him safe now, you hear?"

"Oh uh, yeah defiantly. Will do." The old housewife responded to the cop. "That's my little Goku."

As they both watched the police officer drive off, Goku couldn't help but think that this was just a perfect example of how he could never predict how Chi chi could react to anything. He could have sworn his wife hated it when strangers assumed that she was his grandparent, and yet she totally went along with what that office was saying.

He looked up at his wife from where he was now sitting. She let out a breath of relief and continued her drive home. A little smile appeared on his lips as he watched her.

Yup, that's Chi chi for you. You can always rely on her being completely unpredictable and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Then a new thought sprang up in his head. "Hey Chi chi, did that lady just say she was once a little boy?"

**Oh man how bad could that have gone for Chi chi just now and poor Goku doesn't even seem to understand why it would be so bad to let a cop think that he and her are together.**

**Oh by the way I've gotten some reviews as of recently asking me to put in SS4 Goku in future chapters. The answer is okay I'll do it, but I just need to think of a way to go about it. I'll get back to you.**


	4. Little Pink Lacy Number

**Okay you've all been asking for it so I made a chapter that includes Super Sayian Four and the possibilities it could bring to their relationship.**

**Tada I don't own any DB series.**

Chi chi stood in her bathroom in front of the wide mirror just looking at her reflection. Her short hair was undone and black locks fell carelessly, framing her face. She adorned a lacy pink nightgown with spaghetti straps. It was just long enough to cover her panties. A part of her was embarrassed to own such a thing. She hid it away at the very bottom of a drawer in her dresser that she or anyone else would rarely go into. She was okay so long as only Goku knew that she had this little number. That made it special. If anyone else ever found out about it, she'd burn it immediately.

She told Goku on the very first night that they were married, to never talk to anyone about their… intimate relations, as she liked to call it. Words like doing it, bumping uglies, or any of the other slang used to describe what they did was completely vulgar in her mind and she would slap anyone she heard using that language.

She was grateful that Goku had appeared to follow that order. No one seemed to catch on that they even had nights like this. People were shocked the first time she told them she was pregnant with her husband's baby all those years ago. They just couldn't picture the two of them being intimate and that was just the way Chi chi wanted it.

This little lacy nightgown was getting pretty old, like her. It wasn't as elastic as it used to be, like her skin. The color had faded slightly, like her hair, and it just didn't have the bounce that it used to. This nightgown matched her perfectly, and it was getting to the point where every time she put it on it would remind her how much she had in common with it.

That wasn't right. An outfit like this should make her feel sexy. She should have really gotten a new one, but as previously mentioned, she was already embarrassed to own such a thing.

But she kept it anyway and she always wore it on nights like this. It wasn't to get anyone in the 'mood', although that's why she got it originally. Now she wore it for a different purpose. Sentimental reasons. When she wore this to bed, her husband would know without words what was going to happen. He'd look at her adorning it and smile, knowing what she wanted and what they would do that night.

Yes this tiny dress was old. She had first gotten it years ago, when she had told him she wanted a second baby. She was wearing this little number the night they had 'made' their second son. That's how old it was.

But now it was used as a tradition. She had worn it every night they had relations since, and now it was more embarrassing than anything else to wear this, but she knew if she didn't her husband would look at her confused and loose focus. A special night without this dress was like having Christmas without a tree.

She let out a sigh, frustrated with her reflection she was much too old for looking sexy. She had always prided herself for looking dignified, the way she always thought a proper woman should present herself. But both her and her husband had talked about this and they had decided that tonight they would go back into the old swing of things, sex wise. They may be old but they still had little inches that needed to be scratched from time to time, and like responsible adults they had a long talk about the time and place and decided it would be done. She couldn't back out now and that meant it was time to bring out the little lacy number once again for tradition's sake.

She was sure that she wouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing for a long time after Goku was shrunk down to a child. She almost vomited when he brought up the topic of sex one day, not understanding why they hadn't had any for a while, and she had to explain there was just no way they were going to be intimate when he had a body like that, but only a short time after that, he had learned a new skill called Super Sayian four. When he did that he became an adult again and this presented them with some new possibilities they could try out.

This whole thing felt awkward. That was another thing. She was much too old to be feeling awkward about being intimate with her husband. She wasn't a little virgin on her honeymoon anymore. She had done this many times before. But back then it was different. They were different. She was younger and he wasn't as powerful.

Yes it was always weird to have relations with any of his super sayian forms. He was strong enough as it was, but when he was like that, there was a possibility that something bad could happen. In the heat of the moment he could loose control of his strength and then… lets just say she could end up like the other fragile items that he tried to handle with his amazing strength. Memories of all those broken dishes came to her mind and horrified her.

No she couldn't think like that. She was stronger than that. Tougher than that. This was one of those kinds of nights that were meant to be special and romantic, what was she doing being so insecure for?

She grabbed the bathroom door handle and said a little prayer that everything would end up better than ever. She twisted the handle and opened the door to her bedroom to reveal her love sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for her.

"Hi…" He said in a deep yet silky voice. He was already in his SS4 form. He was ready. The only thing left was her.

The woman stared at her husband and then like magic she had completely forgotten why she was so worried. He didn't look at her like she was old, he looked at her like he was happy to see her.

He may not look or sound like he usually does but that was still him. Deep down she could see it in his gentle loving eyes. It was always the man she fell in love with, and those eyes were making her feel protected and safe.

He wasn't going to hurt her and she knew there was always a way of getting out of this. He wouldn't make her do something she didn't want to do and if she was feeling uncomfortable with this he would just smile, say fine, and they could just go to sleep like any other night.

But at that very second she did feel comfortable with this. She had realized something. All of those insecure feeling that now seemed a million miles away were normal. She had them every time before they got intimate. She'd get nervous, think of some excuses why she wasn't feeling up for it, look at him, and then feel fine. Rinse, lather, repeat. It was like a magic spell, it happened every time and she'd forget all about this next time too.

She smiled at him, now feeling more giddy than nervous as she approached him.

"I'm ready."

**Okay that's as far into that as I'm willing to go. There are a few reasons as to why I won't put in the actual intimate part, one of which is that I would have to change the rating.**

**The second is that even though Goku has the body of an Olympian god (And he's a cartoon. I can't imagine if he was real. I think my blood would rush too fast.) I'd still worry about his strength. Seriously, has anyone else ever thought that in the heat of the moment he might actually loose control and you know, especially when he's a super sayian.**

**And finally. The truth is I just can't see it. I've tried but it's really hard to imagine him having sex. I mean in the series I never even saw him kiss his wife, and both their personalities just don't seem to any real sexual spark. Seriously if it wasn't for them having kids, I'd think they were both virgins throughout the entire thing. Throughout this entire chapter I didn't know how to write this without breaking character for them. It was really hard.**

**Anyway. I know this is supposed to be a series of one shots but next chapter will be a continuation of this. I'm not going to put in the sexy details. (Remember the rating.) It will be all about how it went. And how they feel afterwards. **


	5. My Chi chi Pillow

**Everybody welcome to part two of Little pink lacy number: The after math, or as I like to call it special night with SS4. So you can click on the previous chapter to help but for those who missed it here's the gist, It was their first night together since Goku learned SS4 and here's how it went down.**

**I don't own any DB series.**

"We're not doing that again!" Chi chi yelled right before going back to vigorously brushing her teeth.

"Why not? I was having a good time." Goku said staring at her confused from the bathroom doorway. He was now back to his younger more innocent looking form. Just by looking at him there was no way of telling that he and his wife had just made love as a Super Sayian four, and like always he was oblivious as to what his wife was so upset about.

She spit into the sink and put some more tooth paste back onto her brush, but now before saying, "You would! I was the one doing all the work!"

"Well I Thought you said you were scared that I'd loose my control in the heat of the moment, so I held back." He explained still not understanding her anger.

"Ugh. This is why I don't like any of your Super Sayian forms." She continued. "Look Goku, I know you said we should give it a try, but I honestly think we should wait a few more years before we try to have special relations again. We'll try again when your body is big enough so that you won't have to go Super Sayian Four."

"Okay." He replied simply. Whatever she was most comfortable with. "It's pretty late. I'm going to bed now." He casually replied as he left her alone.

"Uh okay. I'll be right there." She responded.

Her husband never failed to perplex her. He sounded like it was no big deal at all. Didn't he understand that that would be years away? If any other man was told he would be without, um… 'intimate relations' for years to come, they would probably go mad. Yet he just rolled it off like he did any other problem that didn't involve a life or death situation. Well she supposed it wouldn't be the first time he went without any for a few years, but still she just couldn't understand that man.

She stared at the empty spot that he had just occupied a minute ago for a moment longer, just lost in her thoughts when she suddenly got this strange feeling in the back of her mouth. She carefully reached in with her fingers and almost vomited at the sight of what she had pulled out. It was a strand of red hair from her husband's Super Sayian four form.

She suppressed her nausea and quickly went right back to vigorously rinsing out her mouth. Yup they certainly wouldn't be doing that again.

After a few more minutes of teeth brushing Chi chi decided to give up. They couldn't get any cleaner then what they were after all of that and if she brushed any harder than it felt like the force would cause them to fall out and she didn't want that. She wanted at least a few more decades before her teeth became so brittle she needed dentures.

Quietly she slipped under the bed covers and laid down next to her husband of whom she was sure was already asleep, but she was caught by surprise when she suddenly felt his small but muscular arm wrap around her and his head resting on top of her.

"My Chi chi pillow. " He muttered groggily like a little boy saying 'mine, mine' with his toys as if he were talking in his sleep.

She smiled down at his sleeping little form tenderly. He liked doing that. He had once told her that when he was very young he would sleep in the same bed as his grandfather and use him as a pillow. When she and Goku had gotten married and they began to share a bed together, he was very pleased to be able to have a human pillow again, and she always enjoyed it too.

Every night they slept together she was his Chi chi pillow. Yes he could sleep without her, but this was the way he liked it the best.

She sighed in contentment and got comfortable. Maybe it wasn't so bad that it would be long time before they could have relations again, but maybe that was okay. She had had many lonely nights without him and over time she had just learned to appreciate his company.

As she began to drift off into a sweet slumber one last thought came to her head, that she was so happy to be sharing a bed with this man, even if all they could do in it was sleep.

**Aw. That was sweet, or weird whatever you think. I remember When Goku said that he used to sleep in the same bed as his grandpa and use him as a pillow back in Dragon ball so I wondered if he did that when he started sharing a bed with Chi chi.**

**Short chapter I Know But I hope you still decide to review anyway.**


	6. Every Time He Needs a Shot

**Hey everybody! I don't own any DBZ series. Read and Review for me please.**

"Hey Chi chi, if we're just going to get some Ice cream why do I have to wear this blind fold?"

He asked his wife who was currently driving the car while he was sitting in the back seat with a bandana covering his eyes to prevent him from seeing. He didn't get it. She asked him out for ice cream which was something they very rarely ever did, but food was food and she said it was her treat so he went with her, but then she made him wear this weird blind fold and wouldn't tell him what it was for.

"Because Goku, we are um… Getting special ice cream." She said with an unsure tone in her voice that Goku just shrugged off.

He had never heard of an ice cream that you needed to be blindfolded for. Maybe there was some sort of surprise that went with it. What else was weird was that to Goku it seemed like they were driving for an awfully long time to just be going to the ice cream parlor.

Then something else set him off that alerted him the fact that this was no ordinary trip to the ice cream parlor. He could not see but his sense of smell was working better than ever. He took a whiff of his surroundings and a feeling of dread hit him hard. It was the nasty smell of disinfectant and sickness that he always associated with the place he feared most on the planet.

"Chi chi." he muttered as he felt her pulling her car into a parking spot and leaning over him to take the blindfold off.

"W-What kind of ice cream is this again?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice as he silently hoped she'd give him a different answer than what he thought.

"I told you honey. It's the special kind of ice cream." She replied as she removed the blindfold and revealed his worst nightmare sitting right in front of him.

"The kind that you get after a flu shot."

Without warning the entire hospital was completely startled by a scream so loud that even the deepest of coma patients stirred and many of the already admitted patients now had a hew symptom to look into, deafness.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T!"

"Come on Goku act your age, not… well what you look like you are!" Chi chi said as she strained herself to drag her husband down the hospital hallway.

My doctor told me that flu season is coming up and that small children are more susceptible to getting it. Now that you are a kid, you, aarg! DO YOU WANT TO BE SICK?" She yelled in a voice that almost matched his volume.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL GET SICK ENOUGH TO DIE IF I HAVE TO, JUST DON'T MAKE ME GET A SHOT!"

Chi chi had to drag him all the way to the reception desk, where the woman working there gave her the strangest look. Working at a hospital she had sure seen kids make an awful big fuss over getting an injection but not with kids who could tare up the floor tiles trying to hold on to some thing.

"Excuse me." Chi chi said to the woman at the front desk snapping her out of her thoughts. "We have an appointment to see DR Bender."

"Oh, uh yes um, exam room seven, down the hall to the left."

"Thank you." Chi chi responded, grateful it wasn't too far, to drag Goku.

"Come on, Goku!" She yelled as she continued to drag her husband who continued to rip up the tiled floor beneath him, trying to get a good hold on it.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!"

They were almost late for their appointment despite the fact that the room was just right around the corner. Goku made such a fuss. It took nearly 40 minutes longer than it should have to get him there, but Chi chi had seen this coming and planned ahead by coming a little early.

After much struggle, yelling from both husband and wife and some of Chi chi's patented threats of no dinner, she had finally gotten Goku to sit still in the doctor's office. He had such a sad and uneasy expression on his face, like a puppy who was just yelled at for piddling on the carpet, but Chi chi did not waver. She sat in the stool next to Goku with glaring eyes, ready for any move that her husband might make to get out of this.

The doctor looked over Goku's chart from his last physical. It was a forged document. It seemed like they always had to forge these types of documents for Goku. He had a fake social security number, a fake birth certificate, and many other things that would cause suspicions as to the fact that he was not born on this planet. His family and the brief's family helped him out a lot with these kinds of things. They started this quite a few years back when he first applied to take a state-driving exam.

The truth was the last time Goku had ever had a real physical was after his first battle with Vegita, many years ago. That was the last time he had ever needed to go to the hospital, and everyone knew he would never want to go again for any reason, especially if it wasn't necessary. They couldn't go back to that particular hospital anyway. Not after he just left by jumping out the window and flying away. Even when he was sick with the heart virus he didn't go to the hospital. Sure they already had the cure, but at a hospital they could have given him some medication to ease his suffering. Instead Chi chi acted as his nurse and took care of him the whole time in any way she could. Worst! Weekend! Ever!

Still the doctor looked through the papers and saw nothing wrong. The information about his age wasn't true but all of his health history was. Dr Bender was actually genuinely impressed with what he saw. Goku had to be one of the healthiest boys he had ever seen. His muscle development was a little advanced for his age, but other than that everything checked out normal for his liking.

"Everything seems to be in order." Dr Bender said. "But I am a little curious as to why you're not seeing a pediatrician instead?"

"It doesn't matter." Chi chi answered wanting to get this over with. "Any doctor that can do this will do. Just give him the shot."

Goku recoiled away in fear, now suddenly getting antsy and fidgety again now that he knew the time had actually come.

As the doctor prepared the injection, he tried to calm the boy's nerves with reassuring words, oblivious to the fact that this was not an ordinary child. "Now, now I know that this may seem a bit scary but I promise it doesn't hurt as much as you would think. I'll be over quick and once it's done you won't have to worry about getting sick."

Now DR Bender was no pediatrician so he did not have child patients often but he was very certain that the reaction he got out of Goku when he saw the needle was far beyond normal.

All it took was one glance at the hypodermic needle and the next thing anyone knew, Most of the wall was gone, leaving a big gapping hole to the outside, and Goku was no where in sight.

The Doctor was too stunned to move. He just stared at the now open wall in otter shock. Goku had moved much too fast for either of them to know what exactly he did or where he went, but that did nothing to stop Chi chi. On the contrary. He angry and determination was rising.

She swiped the needle from the stunned Doctor's hand and looked out into the fresh air where her husband had ran off to.

"You can run. You can hide…" Chi chi hissed. "BUT NO MATTER WHAT THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Meanwhile far away, just outside the hospital parking lot stood Goku. He stared back at the evil building he had just escaped from and let out a sigh of relief.

On one hand he was happy to be out of there, on the other he was starting to get hungry. He had originally planned for ice cream and now there was no way that his wife was going to let him eat dinner tonight because of that little stunt he had just pulled. What was he going to do?

Just when all hope of filling his tummy seemed lost, his nose caught o whiff of something that made him perk up. It was delicious he had to know where it was coming from.

He walked off into the direction of the scent, closer to the hospital. Normally he wouldn't dare go back to the place where he had just escaped from but this was one of those moments where his stomach was overriding his common sense.

He kept walking until he came to the source of the delicious smell. It was a lone boneless BBQ chicken wing, just sitting on the ground. Without thinking Goku just picked it up and shoved it in his mouth. It was good but hardly enough to fill him up.

Then something else surprised him. There was another chicken wing just sitting a few feet away from the one he had just found. He walked over and ate that one too. Then he found another one just a little further from that one.

It was so strange to find some boneless BBQ chicken wings just sitting around with no one around, and what was weirder was that they all seemed to be sitting in a row a few feet apart. It was almost like they were leading him somewhere but that would be ridicu- Wait how did end up back in the hospital?

"GOT YOU!"

The next thing Goku knew, his wife had just body slammed him into the ground. He tried to squirm underneath her, but before he could make a move she made hers.

She slammed the hypodermic needle into her husband's buttock, causing him to scream so loud, more coma patient's stirred and whoever in the hospital wasn't deafened before they most certainly were now.

"Oww. That really hurt." He sniffled as he rubbed his sore behind. Goku was never considered a crier but this time was different. He got a shot.

"Well it would have hurt less if you had just cooperated." His wife said sternly. She watched her husband whimper for a moment longer before she just let out a huff over his silly attitude towards needles.

Well she had a promise to keep. She outstretched her hand towards him. "Do you want to get that ice cream now?"

"Yes." He replied suddenly. The promise of cool ice cream after those spicy wings made him forget all about his but pain.

He took his wife's hand and together they walked back to the parking lot, leaving the hospital in a mess after their visit.

**Ha ha. Goku's been beaten to the point where he's broken all his bones, and yet he's scared of little needle pricks. It's hilarious.**

**Oh by the way you guys are right. I forgot Goku doesn't age when he's dead. He's in his forties, but Chi chi is about 53.**


	7. Maybe The 36th Year Is The Charm

**And I still own no DB series**

CRASH

There goes another dish. You would think after all these years Chi chi would learn no to wash dishes while angry. Many of them don't survive, but she just couldn't help it when she got like this.

She hadn't seen her husband all day. He had actually ran off some where before she had even woke up this morning. Normally she wouldn't mind too much but today was different.

She had felt steamy ever the little conversation that she and Goku had last night over dinner. She had simply asked him if he knew anything significant happening soon, but he just gave her a blank stare.

She gave him a hint, "On the day of June 21st?"

He still gave her no sign that he knew what she was talking about. She decided to give him another hint "That pertained to something that happened 36 years ago?"

Still nothing from him. Now she was starting to get mad, "I was wearing a white lacy dress?"

He let out a laugh thinking that she was being ridiculous. "Chi chi, that's silly. I can't even remember what you were wearing last week. How can anyone remember what a person was wearing 36 years ago?"

"Well than maybe you can forget about eating dinner for the next 36 years you tiny, inconsiderate jerk!" She screeched as she got up from the dinner table and stormed away, not speaking to him since.

Now here she was alone on their 36th wedding anniversary. It wasn't the first time she had spent it alone, but it was one of the first times she had spent it alone when her husband wasn't dead, or lost on another planet, or some other such excuse. This time the excuse was simple forgetfulness and that was just the worst one yet.

There was nothing lonelier than an anniversary on her own. She had enough of those to last her a lifetime. Why couldn't she have a husband who would listen to her, or do something nice for her, or at the very least think about her once in a while? Honestly there were times when she would even doubt he even liked being around her. He was probably off training right now, or doing something else more fun. She wasn't asking for every second of every day with him, but at least she wanted some thing from him on this day. Not many couples last 36 years after all.

She suddenly heard the door open as someone entered. "Hey Chi chi I'm home!" She heard the voice of her neglectful husband cry out.

She let out a huff. Well it was about time. She was going to let him have a piece of her mind. If he thought he could just go out and train or whatever and completely forget about their anniversary, he had another thing coming.

She turned around and opened her mouth to say some thing when she suddenly was left speechless by the mess Goku had made in just the mere moments he had come home. His hands were covered in thick mud that had smeared off here and there on his face and shirt. His feet were a dark brown that left disgusting tracks all over her once spotless floor. He was dripping all over the place.

If she was angry before now she was truly enraged. "GOKU LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! MY POOR CLEAN KITCHEN IS A MESS!"

He was about to open his mouth to say something but she had just cut him off to continue with her rant. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS HOW I WANTED TO SPEND THIS DAY? DO YOU? CLEANING UP AFTER YOU WHILE YOU'RE RUNNING OFF TO WHO KNOWS WHERE DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT? THIS DAY HAPPENS TO BE IMPORTANT TO ME BUT I CAN CLEARLY SEE IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY FOR YOU. JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND CLEAN YOURSELF UP AND TRY NOT TO MAKE A BIGGER MESS ON YOU'RE WAY TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Okay Chi chi, but can I just give you your present first?" He asked.

"WHAT?" She screeched still in angry ranting mode.

That's when she finally noticed them. In his hands were the most colorful assortment of tulips she had ever seen. Goku grinned at his wife sweetly as he outstretched his hands towards her to give them to her.

"I remembered that girls like getting flowers on their anniversaries, and that you like these kind the best, so I went out looking for some. I had to go pretty far to find some, but I found these in some muddy patch just a few hundred thousand miles away."

Chi chi stared down and her husband. He looked like such a child and she wasn't just saying that because of his current shrunken down state. His sweet grinning face had patches of mud on it. He stared up at her with big innocent looking eyes as he held all the different colored tulips up for her, and his long monkey tail just swished back in forth like that of an excited puppy.

Chi chi looked down upon the tiny mud covered boy attempting such a romantic gesture and felt torn between her anger for the filthy kitchen and how adorable he looked to her right now. Slowly her he angry side was beginning to melt and for about the millionth time in her life she was loosing herself in his soft well-meaning eyes and good intentions.

"Honey why don't you get yourself cleaned up and I'll make you whatever you want to eat." She said as she took the flowers from him.

His smile only grew. "All right!"

Chi chi couldn't bring herself to care much about how Goku was only getting the place more muddy on his way to the bathroom like she had advised him against. All she could think about was that maybe the 36th year was going to be a really good one for their marriage.

**Okay I'll bite, I have no clue what their wedding anniversary is. I just remember that it looked like a summer day so I chose that one, but I'm pretty sure that they've been married for about 36 years at this time, but once again feel free to argue about that with me.**

**I just got the Idea for this chapter when I imagined tiny kid Goku giving Chi chi flowers while looking like a total mess while he was doing it. Seriously it paints an adorable picture.**


End file.
